


Day Two of Forever with You

by allthingsshestan



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Wedding, Pre-Honeymoon, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsshestan/pseuds/allthingsshestan
Summary: What does newly-wed couple do after their wedding?





	Day Two of Forever with You

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who got bored at work today? So yeah, this is just a throw up of 1600+K words. Just spontaneous writing, no edits.

A smile crept to his face. “Ahh, that familiar scent that I love. Finally, I am home.” He stretched his arms looking for the source of this minty scent, but the side of the bed is somewhat cold. Timmy slowly opened his eyes, looking for his husband.

“There you are.” Timmy said beaming at Armie who is lounging on his small sofa holding a coffee mug and scanning Netflix.

“Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?” Armie stood up and slowly walked to their bed. Timmy trying to sit down and making grabby hands. Armie almost choked on his coffee: Timmy’s in the middle of the bed, porcelain skin exposed, after-sex hair, some red marks on his chest, and blanket pooled around his waist. What. A. Sight.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”  
“You looked peaceful and I know you’re tired.” Armie said smirking, slowly sitting on the bed.  
“I know that smirk, Armie. You’re so horny!”  
“Hahahaha! I did not say anything, baby! I just know you’re tired because of the wedding yesterday.”  
“Yeah right! As if, Mr. Hammer-Chalamet.”  
“Oh, I love that. Can you call me that one more time?”  
“I love you, Mr. Hammer-Chalamet. Now, come here, under the covers.” Timmy, trying to be playful.  
“Come where?” Armie fought back.  
“Armieeeeee!” Timmy’s plan of being playful backfired a bit. Armie knows how to play and now his cheeks have gone a hundred shades of red.  
“I know. I love you too, Mr. Chalamet-Hammer. But come on, no more playing under the covers. Have some coffee, we need to leave around 2 o’clock.”

Timmy protested but slowly got up, grabbing Armie’s shirt from last night. Armie handed him his coffee mug which he took a sip from. He is lovingly staring at his husband from the kitchen counter, when Armie caught his eye from the sofa.

Armie beamed at him, looking at him with full adoration and passion. “I love you, baby.” Timmy left his mug on the counter and hurriedly walked to the sofa. He straddled Armie’s hips, wrapped his arms around his neck, and full-on koala-latched himself onto Armie.

“I know and I love you too, Armie. So much.” He’s sobbing and he knows this is because his heart is finally happy. Forever.  
“Ssh, baby. I know. We’ll be together forever. I know it.” Timmy just nodded and kissed Armie’s neck.

Armie just continued rubbing Timmy’s back. “Sorry baby. It’s just, you know, overwhelming. I have a ring on my finger with our initials engraved on it. I just can’t believe that this is the 2nd day of our forever.”  
“I know, my love.” Armie moved Timmy so he can see Timmy’s eyes. “You know why I did not agree to spend our first night as husband and husband in a hotel room?”  
“You just want something familiar?”  
“Yes but mostly because your apartment is small. You can see everything from everywhere.”  
“Ahuh, and?”  
“I can see you every time. I won’t get scared not being able to see where you are when I open my eyes in the morning. I won’t question my reality. I know when I see you, feel you, smell you; I’ll know immediately that I am now married to you and I’ll be yours forever.”  
Timmy’s eyes are now getting red-rimmed. “Armieeeee, why are you making me cry in the morning?”  
“Sorry baby. It’s just that I feel overwhelmed too. It’s like I am in a daze. But here you are, in my arms.”

Their first morning together is spent with more cuddling, petting, and small kisses. Timmy is still koala-latched onto Armie; straddling his hips, arms around his neck, and face buried in Armie’s neck.

“Where are we going for our honeymoon? You did not mention anything about it.” Timmy asked, murmuring on Armie’s neck.  
“Still not going to tell you. It’s a surprise, baby.”  
“But we’re flying today. Can you at least give a clue or something?” Timmy’s facing him now, all pouty lip. Oh, the glory of Timmy’s pouty lips. Armie bit it before kissing Timmy making his younger husband blush.  
“Nope, no clues.” Armie just smiled at Timmy who is letting out an exasperated sigh.  
“Fine. I won’t push it.”  
“Thank you. I promise that you will love where we are going.”  
“Mmmmh.”  
“Uh-uh, baby! No more sleeping. Come on, bath time!” Armie tried to push Timmy off from his lap but Timmy just tightened his arms around Armie.  
“Oh well, fine.” With that, Armie stood up and grabbed his husband’s butt to keep him from falling.  
“Oh my gosh! Babe!” Timmy kind of panicked but giggled by his husband’s manhandling.  
“Oh my gosh to you too! You don’t have anything under this shirt?”  
“Oops. Well yeah. So…” Timmy is trying to get away from Armie but his husband didn’t let him go.  
“Nu-uh. You, going commando on our first morning together is making me think of things I want to do right now.” Oh, the Armie naughty smirk is back.  
“Oh my love, you can do all those things. I won’t mind.” And the playful Timmy is back too, biting at Armie’s earlobe.  
“Timothée! You are so going to be---”  
“Sore?” Timmy smirked.  
“Where did my innocent husband go?”  
“Just lurking around. Come on, do the thingsssss!”  
“Don’t blame me if you can’t walk later.” Armie carried Timmy to the bathroom. Small space but this will do. Skin on skin is his plan all along.  
“Will not complain. I promise, baby.” Timmy smiled while Armie is putting him down and turning the shower on. 

The bathroom was filled with sweet sounds. The soft giggles turned to heated moans, grunting, and sensual screams of each other’s name. These two are just insatiable.

“I am sore.” Timmy said, looking up at Armie who is drying his curls.  
“Told you.”  
“But not complaining, though. That was hot.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah, me and my insatiable desire, and my beautiful husband.” Timmy winked at him. “Can we do that again?”  
“OH MY GOD TIMOTHEE!”  
“Yeah fine. I am the horny one.”  
“We’re both horny and yes, we can do that again.”

They both got ready and hailed their Uber. The ride to the airport is surrounded by comforting silence. Timmy’s head on Armie’s shoulder, his left hand entwined to Armie’s right hand which is placed on his chest, casually kissing Timmy’s knuckles from time to time. Both having beautiful smiles and letting the reality of them being married sink in.

“Can you hold this for a while, baby?” Armie asked, innocently handing their passports and tickets to Timmy.  
“Yeah sure.”  
Timmy secretly looked at their tickets. Maybe it is okay to look now. 

“Come on! You okay to walk, baby?” Armie smiling so wide.  
“Yes. Actually, ready for round 2.” Timmy giggled.  
“Woah. Haha! Send help!”  
“Oh, you love it!”  
“Yes, I do.”

They are holding each other’s hand, casually smiling at each other while striding to the boarding area. To Timmy’s surprise,

“Mom? What you are you doing here?”  
“Hi to you too, my baby.”  
“Mom? Really, why? Dad--? Oh my gosh, don’t tell me you’re going with us?? Nooooo!”

Nicole and Marc can’t help but laugh. “You didn’t tell him, did you?”  
Armie just shook his head and laughing a bit too.

“What? Armie?! How about the shower sex?!”

Armie lost it. He laughed so hard, there are tears in his eyes. “Baby, please don’t blurt out things like that in public, especially with your parents around.”  
“What the hell is happening, Armand?!” Timmy’s getting frustrated, his eyes brimming with tears.  
“You’re really going to get upset if your parents come with us?”  
“Yes! I need at least a few days, no a few months, with you. Alone. I am not ready to share you with anyone yet. You know, as my husband.” Timmy looked down. He’s getting upset because he is getting upset over this.  
“Baby,” Armie tilted Timmy head to look him straight in the eyes. “No one’s sharing anyone.”  
“But why are they here? They have bags too, so clearly, they are not just sending us off. They are clearly going to Milan with us!”  
“Oooh, someone took a peek earlier.”  
“Stop it, Armie. Explain.”

Armie so amused on what is happening. His husband is so pissed at him because he just keeps laughing and not explaining. He is so in love with this pouting boy.

“I want to marry you—”  
“We just got married yesterday, Armand. If you don’t remember.” Timmy looked away, his arms crossed over his chest.  
“I want to marry you again to the place where it all started with the people that led me to you.”  
Timmy’s head snapped and looked at him directly at his eyes.  
“What?”  
“We’re going to Milan enroute to Crema. Luca is there, Andre, Esther, Michael, Vanda too. Everyone is there and I need your parents there. I need them to walk you down the aisle. Again.”

Timmy looked at his parents, so confused but they just smiled at him and nodded. 

“Baby..” Timmy’s speechless.  
“That’s a yes again, right?” Armie beamed at him, waiting for his answer.  
“Do I have a choice?”  
“None really.”  
“It will always be a yes, Armie. Forever.” Timmy jumped on to Armie, hugging him like there’s no tomorrow. He kissed him slowly.  
“I love you, baby. Forever.”  
“You planned this, right?”  
“Yep.”  
“So, shower sex is still on? Huh, Armie?” Timmy whispered.  
“Yes and more. You have no idea, baby.” Armie responded.

Everyone knew that these two are meant for each other. The universe has given them the stars and now they have it, claiming it. This is just day two of their married life and they are looking forward to more of them. Maybe more shower sex too. 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! I am thinking of doing this as a series of some snippets of their married life but I am not sure I can keep up. :( So yeah, we'll see.


End file.
